


Ever since we met (lexark fic)

by green_apollo



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: Bellamy is still a dick, Elyza doesn't care about Finn's feelings, Eventual Smut, F/F, Finn is jealous of alicia, Fluff, Lapdance, Like it starts out all fluffy and smutty, Pike is a dick too, Progressive angst, The 100 characters meet ftwd characters, They have sex now, then it gets angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_apollo/pseuds/green_apollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza saves Alicia from walkers, but little does she know, Elyza has a secret past. Elyza starts to fall for Alicia, but the poor girl still thinks she's straight. They run into trouble when people from Elyza's past come looking for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This girl cray

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the beginning of Lexark fics have the same premise, just please bear with me. I'm planning on giving Elyza an "interesting" past (maybe stripper or something) she might even use those routines on our sexually confused Alicia.

“Aahh!”

The scream could be heard down the street. Elyza sped faster on her motorcycle. The loud VROOM of the bike bounced off the buildings and distracted the walker seconds away from chomping down on the brunette girl it had a hold of. Elyza took out her baseball bat from her back and held it in her left hand. Elyza slowed the speed on her bike, enough for her to balance and swung at the walker’s head.

“Batter up!” The blonde called out.

The brunette girl watched in shock as the head flew off of the body and landed 4 feet away.

“Oh, that’s gotta hurt!” Elyza chuckled.

The brunette girl, frozen in place had the most confused and shocked look Elyza has ever seen.

“W-what just- did you just decapitate the walker?” The brunette asks.

“Yes i did, it was cool right?”

The brunette just looked at Elyza, _this girl cray._

“What’s your name girlie?” Elyza asks.

“Um.” The girl felt conflicted. “Alicia.”

Elyza cracks a smile and walks to where they are and arms length away. Alicia is still very cautious of Elyza while the blonde puts her hand out for a handshake.

“Well nice to meet you, Alicia. My name is Elyza.”

Alicia reaches out to reciprocate the gesture.

“I have to get back to my family.“Alicia says trying to break the moment.

“Sure thing. Where are they?”

Alicia knowing that Elyza could be dangerous was conflicted as to whether she should lie or tell the truth, but she could feel a connection to Elyza, like they knew each other before, and that they could trust each other.

Before she could answer, a herd of walkers appeared. Elyza grabbed Alicia’s hand and pulled her to the bike. Elyza hopped on and Alicia followed.

“Hold on tight, beautiful.” Elyza said.

Elyza started up the motorcycle and sped away. The abandoned buildings looked so dull, there used to be life here, but now there’s nothing but trash and dead people limping around. With the sun lowering under the horizon Elyza stopped the bike next to an old house.

“We should stay here for the night.” Elyza said.

“Just for the night, no longer, we leave at dawn.” Alycia said.

“Sure thing cutie, are you always this bossy, or just with me?” Elyza smirked and looked at Alicia flirtatiously. Elyza opened the front door.

“Aren’t you cocky.” Alicia asked trailing behind the blonde.

“Only for you babe.”

Elyza picks the lock and swings the door open. It’s dark and reeks of old coffee beans.

“Stay here.” Elyza grabs her bat to search the house.

A few minutes pass and Alicia notices rattling coming from the far room.

“Elyza? Is everything alright?”

Alicia stays still. The rattling gets louder.

“Elyza?”

Alicia starts to move closer to the sound. The rattling becomes laced with grunts. She slowly walks in expecting the worst, but becomes surprised when she spots Elyza struggling to open a jewelry box.

“Are you serious?” Alicia asks.

“What?” Elyza replies.

“We’ve only been here for a few minutes, and you’re already trying to steal someone’s pearls.”

“I’m not stealing it, and actually I was looking for something to give to you.” Elyza says.

“I don’t want your gifts.” Alicia states.

Elyza pops open the box. “Well then I guess I’ll save it for someone who does want my gifts.” Elyza takes out a beautiful necklace and stuffs it in her pocket.

“I’m going to sleep, goodnight” Alicia says.

“Alright, if you need anything i’m right out here.” Elyza says.

Elyza walks to the kitchen and looks for candles and matches. She lights them up, and sets them around the living room.

“I guess i’ll just sleep in here” She says to herself.

She positions herself on the couch and closes her eyes.

///

CLANK! CLANK!

Elyza shifted on her couch. She glanced up and saw Alicia sitting at the dining room table focusing on the candles in front of her.

“Aw, look at you and your candles!” Elyza says sarcastically. She gets up and takes a seat next to the brunette.

“Can’t sleep.” Alicia says.

“Is it about your family?” The tone in her voice lost its playfulness.

Alicia looks down at the flame and nods.

“Everything is going to be fine, tomorrow you’ll see them again, and I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Thanks.” She replies.

“We can talk about it if you want.” Says Elyza.

“No, you don’t have to-” Alicia stops as she meets Elyza’s eyes.

Alicia’s face immediately gets flushed. _Why am i blushing? I shouldn’t be, I’ve only known her for……..wow, her eyes are really blue._

Elyza blushes at the eye contact too.

Alicia lets out a nervous laugh. “You don’t have to do that.”

Elyza’s eyes trail from Alicia’s to her lips, playing with her own subconsciously.

“Elyza?” Alicia says trying to get the blonde’s attention.

Elyza snaps back to reality. “No, I want to hear. I like hearing your voice.”

Alicia tries to hide a smile while she talks “Well, my family was out scavenging and I guess I got a little farther away than I should’ve.” She loses her smile and tears start to form. “And I broke my walkie talkie when that walker came after me. They must be so worried about me.” Alicia’s voice starts to break and she can’t she can’t hold back from shedding a few tears.

“Hey, you’re gonna be fine.” Elyza moves herself closer to Alicia. She reaches and places her hand over the brunette’s.

“What do you want? Why did you help me?” Alicia asks.

“To make a good first impression”

“Why?”

“I find you…intriguing.”

Alicia was left speechless. “I think I’m gonna head back to bed.”

“I probably should too, goodnight Alicia.”

Alicia’s heart jumps at the way Elyza says her name. She accidentally lets out a whimper causing her to walk a little faster to escape embarrassment.

 

///

The sunlight peeks through the window and blinds Elyza for a moment. She makes her way to the window and scans the outside area. “Fuck!” She ducks down.

“What happened?!?” Alicia was right behind the older girl when she said it.

Elyza jumped up and moved Alicia away from the window, placing her index finger over the brunette’s mouth. The blonde makes a shushing sound and backs her to the wall.

“Herd of walkers outside.” She whispers.

After Elyza sees it’s clear she glances her eyes at the younger girl.Alicia’s hand on Elyza’s hip. Elyza’s hand on Alicia’s lower back, held tight and the other hand shushing her. Their faces and bodies so close, Elyza slowly runs her finger down Alicia’s lip.

“Elyza…” Alicia whispers. _Why is my heart pounding so hard? Why am I…..wet? I want to taste her, just for a little bit, is that wrong? Snap out of it, Alicia, you’re straight._

Elyza leans in to stop a couple inches from her face. Their lips are about to touch until Alicia pushes Elyza away.

“We shouldn’t.” The brunette says, obviously missing the contact.

“You’re right.” Elyza says while backing up.

_Maybe a little bit won’t hurt._

“I’ve barely known you for 12 hours!” The younger girl tries to keep her voice from cracking.

“I totally understand, but unfortunately we’ll be stuck here longer than expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll have to wait til that herd is gone.”


	2. I kissed a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza gets exicted about capri suns and the two eat pancakes. Then someone masturbates in the shower while the other listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like capri suns. The end might be a little confusing to keep up with, my bad. The POV changes with each paragraph at the end.

“My family! What will we do until the herd disappears?”

“I have an idea.” A smirk grows on Elyza’s face.

Even though Alicia’s stomach flutters at the idea, it wouldn’t be a smart one.

“Hm. Adorable” Alicia say sarcastically.

Alicia could practically feel the australian's smirk.

“You think I’m adorable? I would have used a different word, but that’s a step in the right direction.”

Alicia was blushing from the blonde’s boldness.

“You should sit down, I’ll find something for breakfast.” Elyza suggests.

Minutes later a voice comes from the kitchen ”There’s still running water! And capri suns! Yes!”

Alicia couldn’t help but laugh at the dorkiness. “How many?”

Elyza popped out of the kitchen with an unopened box of capri suns, stroking it as if the box was a cat in her arms.

“You’re weird.” Leeshy-loo says while giggling.

This is the first time in a while where Alicia had totally forgotten about her problems.

“I’m gonna need your help making these!”

Alicia looked to see capri suns, a pan, a spatula, plates, silverware,nonstick cooking spray, a whisk, and a bowl she had mixed batter on the kitchen counter.

Alicia furrowed her eyes in confusion. “What is it?”

“Pancakes.” Elyza had a grin of pure childish joy.

Alicia couldn’t help but stare at this creature, who originally started as a badass but quickly turned into a considerate dork.

Elyza lit the gas stove and placed the spray pan over it. “I’m not very good at making them though.”

Alicia held the spatula and the pan while the older girl poured the batter. The small circle on the pan cooked very slowly.

“I forgot how boring making pancakes was.” Elyza admitted.

Alicia nodded in agreement. “Oh wait, I have this!” She pulled her phone out of her jacket and started to play music.

“Alright..yea..this is good.” Elyza started to bounce on the balls of her feet.

Once the music started getting faster, Elyza was dancing. Jumping and swaying her hips, and urging Alicia to relax and do the same.

Alicia finished cooking the pancake and Elyza poured more batter on. Right then, a familiar song played. A song that Alicia wished wasn’t playing.

“Oh! Oh, I know this song..very well.”

“-it’s not what I’m used to, just wanna try you on, I’m curious for you. Caught my attention!” Played from the phone.

Elyza sang along to the lyrics while dancing and never breaking eye contact with her. “-I kissed a girl, and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don’t mind it.”

Alicia stood still, very still. Elyza’s dances moves weren’t exactly PG. Her heart was beating faster and she noticed a certain wetness accumulating in her lower regions.

_I’m straight. It’s because it’s implying sex, not because I want-_

Elyza’s ass was swaying side to side, her hands tangled in her hair, all the movements suggesting sex. The blonde walked closer to Alicia, staring directly in her eyes, she stopped an inch away from her. Alicia was speechless, she had no idea what Elyza was going to do. She was surprised when the girl took the spatula out of the brunette’s hand and flipped the pancake that was about to burn.

///

“They’re ready.” Elyza says.

The sit on the couch that Elyza spent the night on.

“How is it, beautiful?” She asks after Alicia takes a bite.

She hums in satisfaction. “Those were some dance moves back there.” She says nervously.

“Did you like it?”

“What? No! I-I’m straight!” Alicia blushed hard at the accusation.

“That’s not what your eyes said. Plus I have more where that came from.”  
Elyza finished up her food at set her dishes away. “I am in bad need of a shower, I’ll be back.”

Elyza stood in the shower washing her body.

_She was watching me the whole time. And I was watching her and-_

Elyza’s thoughts went off track. 

_ Her hair’s so pretty, especially if my hand was in it. Pulling it and hearing her moan. _

Elyza found herself reaching down between her legs.

_Sucking her neck and sucking her-_

Elyza rubbed her clit in circles causing moans to escape. She grabbed the shower hose and aimed it at her throbbing center. She moaned louder and her breath got quicker. Knowing that Alicia would be able to hear her she purposely moaned louder.

“Ah..yes! Oh my god! Mmm..ah!”

And Alicia could hear it, every word of it. Alicia rushed to one of the bedrooms and shut the door trying to drown out the sound. It was a small house with thins walls, so no amount of closed doors would have helped. Alicia tried to fight the wetness in her underwear, but couldn’t help it. It just sounded so good to her ears.

She rolled down her pants and sent her fingers to massage her clit and inside of her.

“...So good! Don’t stop!” Elyza moaned. Elyza moved her fingers in and out of her. She could feel her orgasm was close.

Alicia could her high pitched moans and rubbed harder and faster. “Fuck!”

Elyza let out screams of pleasure as her orgasm moved through her body.

Alicia could have sworn the moan from Elyza sounded like she called out her name. It sent sparks shooting in her stomach. She could feel herself about to cum. Her body started shaking and she couldn’t hold back any moans. Right when she came and let out a loud moan, Elyza walked right through the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said how one of them would masturbate? Well instead I made it both of them.


	3. Dancer of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls leave the old coffee bean house, Elyza gives Alicia a lapdance, they arrive at Alicia's house.

“Mmm...uuhh..Fuck!” Alicia moaned in her ecstasy. “Ahh- Elyza?!?”

“If I would have known you were moaning my name, I would have came in here and made you do it myself.” She says with a flirty smile.

“I wasn’t-” Alicia says while looking mortified.

“Before you try to defend yourself, you should probably takes your fingers off of your clit.” Now only looking Alicia in the eye. “Unless you..”

“No! I-” She says covering herself up.

Several bangs come from the door.

“Your loud moaning must’ve drawn them here.” Elyza whispers knowing damn well her own moaning was louder.

Alicia was about to argue when more sounds came from outside. Talking and a **GUNSHOT**. The girls both jumped at the sound with widened eyes.

“Playtime’s over princess, get our stuff and stay quiet. I’ll take care of these guys.”

“No! You’ll get yourself killed!”

“Relax, I’ll be fine...besides, I wouldn’t leave you.” Elyza’s words were comforting.

Elyza turned and walked to the front door, grabbing her gun on the way. When Elyza was out of sight, Alicia put her pants back on and ran to gather their belongings. Elyza’s bag, baseball bat, Alicia’s phone and the food were packed and ready to make a run for it.

Banging and yelling came from outside. It sounded like two men.

Then all of a sudden, “Hey, pornstache!” **BANG!**

Alicia could hear a fight happening.

“You’re dead pretty lady!” One of the men said.

Alicia could hear grunts, then a yelp...from Elyza? Then the last gunshot bounced off the ground.

Elyza? Please be alright…..please.

Moments later the blonde walks through the door. “Alicia?”

The younger girl immediately runs to check if Elyza is alright.

“Are you hurt?”

“I think I’m okay, but we need to leave.”  
///  
The sky was blanketed with gray clouds as the girls rode to the house Alicia’s family was staying at.

“Did you feel that? It’s drizzling.”

“Do you want my jacket?” Eliza offered.

“No, it’s not that bad yet.”

Eliza nodded in the mirror.

“What did you mean back there when you said you wouldn’t leave me?”

“I meant, that I wasn’t going to leave you.”

“You barely know me.”

“I know you well enough to know, that you are worth holding onto.”

Alicia could feel a twist in her stomach. What’s gonna happen once we reach the house? I don’t want her to leave, but everyone isn’t exactly going to accept her with open arms.

“What did you do before the outbreak happened? Alicia asked, trying to avoid her thoughts.

Elyza chuckled. “Well, I was a dancer of sorts, and a bartender.”

“What does that mean?”

“Stripper. Part-time.”

Alicia was surprised. She didn’t take Elyza, to do that professionally. Elyza looked at the girl through the mirror.

“I can show you, I’m sure you’d enjoy it.”

“What makes you think I’d like it?” Alicia asked with thinking.

“A hot girl grinding her body on you would turn on anyone.”

“Well, I’m not anyone. That wouldn’t work on me.” Alicia felt a twist in her chest from lying.

Elyza quirked her eyebrow. “Is that so? If I were to stop at this upcoming gas station, and give you a lap dance, you wouldn’t get horny?”

Alicia found this to be the perfect opportunity to show Elyza that she was…..straight. At least that’s what she’s convinced herself.

“Yes.”

“Okay, let’s test that.” Elyza pulled into the gas station and went inside to scope it out.

Alicia stayed up the motorcycle to prepare herself. _All you have to do is think of anything that isn’t sexy. That can’t be so hard._

“Okay, come in.”

Alicia walked in to see Elyza pulling a chair from behind the counter. “Sit down.” She said seductively.

Alicia sat down with a cocky smile. Finally she could play with Elyza’s head.

The blonde started slow, running her hands down her body. This needed no music, she knew that she could get Alicia trembling on her own.

Elyza got on her knees, feeling Alicia’s thighs. She rubbed up and down, then closer to Alicia’s center. Then quickly grabbed the legs of the chair and pulled her close. The younger girl let out a gasp.

_Fuck calm down. Think about anything else. Her head’s between my legs! Fuck!_

Elyza started body rolling against the girl’s pelvis. Moving her head down to resemble Elyza eating Alicia out. Elyza stood and hovered over her lap. Swirling her hips in circles.

Alicia held back as much as she could. Not giving Elyza the satisfaction.

Elyza dropped on the girl’s lap and went to grind. The blonde wasn’t receiving the reaction she wanted, so she started grinding harder and started moaning. And there was still no reaction she wanted.

 _She’s moaning! Keep calm, breath._ All Alicia wanted to do was touch her. Not doing so had taken all her self control.

Elyza was growing frustrated and sensed Alicia knew it too. Elyza had to resort to her last idea, what she knew would send Alicia over the edge.

Elyza lightened up on her grinding and put her lips next to her ear. “Alicia, fuck me.”

Right then Alicia whimpered and her hands shot to grip Elyza’s hips.

Elyza looked into her darkening green eyes and smirked. “Gotcha.” She dismounted Alicia and exited the raided gas station.

///  
Alicia hadn’t said a word for the rest of the ride, but she could see Elyza smirking at her in the mirror.

“Turn here, you can just pull up the driveway.” Alicia finally spoke out.

The rain started to fall harder, as Elyza pulled her motorcycle under the car port. They ran under the porch to get away from the rain.

“Hey! Get away from her!” A man with a gun yelled from behind them.

“No, it’s okay Travis!” Alicia answered.

“Alicia, get away from her!” Travis demanded.

“What? No!”

“It’s okay Alicia.” Elyza said to calm her.

Madison came rushing to get her daughter away. ” Are you hurt? Where have you been? When did you get a leather jacket?”

“I come in peace!” Eliza says.

“Get on the ground!”

“Okay, relax, put down the gun.” Elyza says while lying on her stomach. “I only came to drop off Alicia.”

“Give me your weapons!” Travis yelled.

Elyza didn’t move.

“Give me your weapons.” Travis repeated, pointing the gun at her head.

“Travis!” Alicia yelled.

Elyza looked up at Alicia and cooperated. Giving Travis the handgun strapped her thigh and the knife attached to her boot.

“Who are you with?” He yelled.

“No one, just me.”

“Bullshit!”

Travis hit her with the back of his gun. Elyza let out a yell. “Fuck, mate!”

“Why did you have her?”

“I saved her from walkers!”

Travis looks at Alicia to confirm the statement.

“It’s true Travis, she saved me.” Alicia said.

“Trav, she’s bleeding.” Madison says referring to the girl on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering Elyza taking her shirt off and kissing her, but i decided to save it for later.
> 
> Fake fun fact: Elyza was bleeding at the end because her period came and she has a heavy flow.


	4. You're gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had sex and Alicia wants to think that she's only doing it because she deserves to feel pleasure. They also get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so be easy on me. I actually wrote this chapter out of order, so if there are problems, tell me and I will be sure to fix it.

“Everyone in the house. Trav, bring her to Alicia’s room.” Madison says.

Travis drops his gun to help Elyza into the house.

“Mom, what’s going on?” Nick asks.

“Dad, who’s that!” Chris yells.

Standing there were Nick, Chris, and Ofelia.

“I told you three to stay in your rooms!” Madison demands.

The three backed away from freight.

“What’s happening?!?” Chris yelled.

“Just go to your rooms, we’ll explain later.” Travis confirmed.

Alicia watched as Travis pulled Elyza to her room.

“Go with your brothers.” Madison said while releasing her from her grip.

///

The adults wouldn’t let the kids out of the room. But they could hear voices saying that Elyza’s bandage was changed, and arguments about what they were going to do with her.

The kids were ordered to eat their food in the living room, and immediately report back to the room. Travis brought a little bit of food to Alicia’s room. Afterwards everyone retired for the night. Awaiting a decision in the morning.

///  
Alicia snuck into her room while everyone was asleep, Elyza turned her head to see who was approaching. Alicia walked past her without making eye contact, she dug into her bag and pulled out a tank top, sweatpants, pajama pants, and an old t-shirt. She turned to face Elyza tied to the chair.

“You can wear this.” Alicia hands her the tank top and sweatpants.

Elyza just quirks her eyebrow.

“Oh, I forgot.” Alicia unties Elyza.

“As much as I like being tied up, that was not fun.”

Alicia’s eyes widen. “During…sex?” She whispers.

“Exactly. It’s fun when you’re with someone, ya know?” Elyza grabs the clothes.

“I wouldn’t actually.” She says slightly embarrassed.

Elyza took her shirt off half way. “Do you want to?” Elyza says innocently enough to come across as curiosity or an invitation.

“I..um.. I don’t really know,”

Elyza completely takes her shirt off and starts to undo her bra, revealing her bandage on her lower back.

“It seems a little weird to me.” Alicia continued, trying not to look at Elyza’s breasts and only her eyes.

“I can show you, if you’re interested.” Alicia wasn’t sure what to say. “Or without the rope.” Elyza said.

Elyza put on the tank top and took off her jeans.

Alicia couldn’t help looking at Elyza’s ass as she stood to remove the pants. The blonde was wearing a red thong. Elyza’s eyes caught her.

“You didn’t really talk after the gas station, is everything alright?” Elyza asked.

“I don’t know what you mean, I didn’t feel like talking.”

“Sure it wasn’t because you felt like doing something else?”

“Like what?” Alicia says trying act as though she didn’t know what the blonde was talking about.

“Well, you did grab my hips and moan”

“I did not moan!”

“Okay then, what did you do?”

“I, I only made a sound because you...” Alicia was obviously flustered.

Elyza moved close, keeping eye contact.

“Because I told you to fuck me?”

She hummed in agreement, Alicia could practically hear herself get wet.

Elyza stepped even closer. The younger girl played with her lips subconsciously.Their lips were only inches apart. Elyza grazed her thumb over Alicia’s bottom one.

“Kiss me.” Elyza whispered.

She saw that Alicia hesitated and tried to comfort her. “Alicia, it’s okay, I only want to do this at your pace.”

“It’s not that, I don’t know about my feelings.” Alicia sat down on the bed at the side of the room and Elyza followed.

Elyza held Alicia’s hand. “What’s good about the world we live in, is that we don’t have to worry about labels or superficial bullshit. Maybe life now, is about more than just surviving. If you’re not ready-”

Elyza was cut off by a kiss.

Alicia pulled back only to say “This is just sex, nothing else.” This is only because she's backed up, I mean it's totally not like she gets flustered when she speaks to Elyza. Only sex. Definitely.

Their lips fought each other in a heated mess. Alicia’s hands found Elyza’s breasts and started kneading. Breathy moans escaped her mouth. The brunette pushed the older girl onto her back, and flung her own shirt off. Before Elyza could do the same, Alicia dove back into the kiss.

The older girl tugged at Alicia’s pants. “Off.” She growled.

She cooperated with darkening eyes. Her breath was getting heavy and her cunt was already wet. Just the thought of Elyza could turn her on so much.

Elyza pulled Alicia in for another kiss. Her tongue swiping and sucking Alicia’s bottom lip. A moan vibrated in the younger girl’s throat. Alicia grabbed the hem of the tank top and pulled it off.

They helped each other out of the rest of their clothes and stared at each other's naked body.

“You’re beautiful.” Elyza whispers.

“You’re perfect.”

Elyza carefully laid Alicia on her back, and placed herself between her legs. “Is this what you want?”

Alicia nodded and gripped Elyza’s back muscles. The blonde sucked on her neck, causing Alicia to gasp at the touch. Elyza went further down, leaving a trail of hickeys down the girl’s stomach. She massaged her thighs and her ass to tease the girl.

“Fuck, Elyza..please.”

“Please, what?”

“Fuck my pussy.”

“My pleasure.” Elyza reached down to feel Alicia’s slit. She hummed in approval. “You’re so wet for me.” She traced circles around her clit.

Alicia moaned into Elyza’s neck. “I need you in me.”

Elyza whimpered at the confession and plunged her finger in. After a moment she added another finger. “Is this what you want?” She curled her finger against Alicia’s front wall.

“Ngh! Faster!”

Elyza pumped her fingers in and out of her, causing moans to spill out of the girl’s mouth.

Alicia was getting close and she desperately needed something to latch onto. She bit down on Elyza’s neck and sucked, leaving a bruise.

Elyza moaned at the action.

 

“I’m gonna come.” She moaned.

Elyza dropped her head between Alicia’s legs to suck on her clit. Her moans got louder until she started spasming.

“Elyza!” She muffled her moan with her hand.Elyza kept pumping until her breathing was normal.

Alicia pulled Elyza back up for a kiss and they laid sideways, facing eachother. “I want to touch you, but I’m not sure how to.” Alicia hid her face from embarrassment.

“Here, give me your hand.” Elyza guided the brunette’s hand to her stomach. Their hands stayed their for a moment before they slid down. Alicia gasped at the feeling of Elyza’s folds.

“You’re so..” Alicia gulped “..wet.”

“Because of you.” Elyza whispered back.

Elyza guided her hand to rub around her clit. “Just like that.” Elyza let go of her hand, and let Alicia do it herself. Alicia started going faster and applied more pressure. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“Can I go in you?” She asked.

Elyza got even more wet at the question. “Yes.” She lifted her leg to rest on Alicia’s hip.

Alicia slowly entered only to stop when she heard a gasp. She met eyes with Elyza to see if everything was fine. She continued once Elyza was kissing her. She pumped in and out and curled her fingers at the front wall to mimic Elyza’s actions.

The blonde reached down to rub her clit while Alicia went faster and deeper.

“Alicia, you feel so good.”

Elyza could feel herself about to come undone. She kissed Alicia harder and pulled back. When she did, her eyes flicked up to see Alicia staring directly at her. That is what sent her over the edge. Her orgasm made her shake and her head roll back.

“Did I do okay?” Alicia asked.

Elyza chuckled at the question. “Yes, yes you did.”

///  
The girls were spooning with them facing the door. Of course Alicia was the little spoon. She was playing with Elyza’s arm, that was draped over her.

“What was it like being a stripper?”

“It had its moments. Most of the time I had middle aged men trying to feel me up.” She brushed Alicia’s hair behind her ear. “I liked it, it made me feel, powerful.”

Alicia rolled to face her. “You didn’t feel ashamed?”

“I shouldn’t have to be, but I did when those older crusty guys would treat me like an object. Moments like that make me glad I’m gay.”

Alicia’s eyes went wide. “You’re gay?” She spoke as if it was a huge surprise to her.

Elyza’s expression quickly shifted to confusion. Seriously Alicia? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you not realized we had sex, and that I’ve been flirting with you, since I met you? Elyza’s eye twitched slightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alicia was still playing surprised.

Elyza stayed silent in disbelief.

Alicia noticed and broke out in laughter. “I’m kidding, Elyza. You should have seen your face!”

Alicia’s laughter was the best thing Elyza had heard. It made her realize that they were still kids after all that’s happened. Everything about her was perfect. Her jawline is perfect, it’s straighter than Alicia ever thought she was.

Elyza leaned in for a kiss but was rejected. Alicia looked very tempted but still very unsure of herself.

“I told you, just sex. I-I don’t have feelings..for you.” Alicia’s voice wavered at her last sentence.

Elyza was definitely hurt, though she tried to hide it, unsuccessfully. “Yea, sorry.” She rolled away from her. “I’m gonna go to sleep.”

Alicia immediately regretted what she said. She didn’t mean it, she wanted more than just sex. Elyza was more than that to her, but saying that was easier than admitting her feelings.

She decided to sleep too, tomorrow was not going to be fun.

///  
It was later in the night and Alicia awoke to the door creaking and talking.

“Alicia?....Why are you in here? Oh my god!”

Alicia lifted her head and pulled the blanket over herself with flushed cheeks. “Ofelia! This isn’t what it looks like!”

“Please don’t tell me you two slept together.”

“Babe?” A sleepy mumble came from Elyza as she rolled to face her. As she did, the blanket rolled down and uncovered her breasts.

Alicia gave an uncomfortable smile.

"I just thought I'd check if Elyza was still tied up."

“What’s happening out here?” Madison’s voice rang out.

“Fuck.” Alicia looked at the ceiling, then at Elyza.

“I’m sorry.” Elyza said.

“It’s not your fault.” Alicia pulled the blanket over Elyza’s chest.

“Alicia! What the hell do you think you’re doing? Are you both naked?” Madison yelled.

“Mom please don’t.”

“Madison?” Travis asked.

“Jesus Christ.” Alicia leaned back on the bed and pulled the covers over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. What do you want to happen next? 
> 
> Don't worry, I didn't forget about Alicia and Elyza tying each other up for sex, it was just a little too much for their first time together.
> 
> Fake fun fact: Elyza likes to sing "Never Gonna Give You Up" after sex.


	5. I wasn't experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison reacts to finding Lexark in bed together. Elyza is a sap. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed more fluff in our diet.

Alicia had just been caught in bed with the very naked Elyza.

“Move out of the way Alicia! I’m going to strangle her!” Madison pounced at the bed.

“Mom! Stop!” Alicia yelled.

Madison stopped before she could get her hands at Elyza. “Why, huh? So she can force you to sleep with her again?” She flicked her eyes to Elyza. “You used MY daughter! She doesn’t deserve this!”

“But-” Elyza tried to say.

“No, you listen to me bitch! Don’t ever touch her! Do you hear me?” Madison was yelling in the blonde’s face.

“Mom!” Alicia yelled.

“Stay out of this!” Her mother replied.

“No, mom! She didn’t force me!”

“Don’t defend her Alicia! She won’t be able to disrespect you anymore.”

“I kissed HER!”

Everyone froze. Madison tried to speak, but was cut off by her daughter.

“I kissed her first.”

Elyza tried to interject, but Alicia shushed her with her finger. Elyza tilted a little more to reveal the hickey on her neck.

Madison’s eyes went wide and quickly filled with anger. “Get out of the bed, Alicia.” She said through gritted teeth.

Alicia obeyed and put her clothes on. When she looked Ofelia was gone and she could hear Travis trying to keep Nick and Chris in their bedroom.

Elyza shot Alicia one last apologetic look.

///  
Madison had Alicia and herself secluded in the living room. They had been in silence for about an hour. Until Madison spoke up.

“You don’t even know her, she could be a murderer or a thief for all we know.”

“I know.” Now that she thought of it, Elyza never told her what happened to those two guys outside of the house. She tried not to think too much into it.

“No, you don’t know Alicia. You need to start making decisions with your head and not your….” Her voice trailed off.

Alicia scoffed in response.

“This is not the time for you to be experimenting.”

“I wasn’t experimenting.”Alicia was being truthful, it really wasn’t for fun or curiosity or even to release sexual frustration. It was more than that, and deep down she knew it.

“So what? Just like that you’re gay now?”

“Mom, can we not talk about this?”

Travis walked into the conversation. “Give her a break Maddie. She’s embarrassed enough.”

Madison wanted to keep going, but later agreed.

///  
The sun peeked through the window. She was the first one awake, Nick and Chris were still sprawled out on the floor.

She quietly made her way out of the boy’s room and to her own. The only thing in her mind was what happened last night. Alicia had let Elyza fuck her. Did it even mean anything to her? Does she want it to mean something?

Alicia cracked the door and saw Travis staring at her.

“She’s fine. You don’t need to check on her.” He said.

“If she’s fine, then maybe you should untie her.” She said, trying to avoid eye contact.

“You know I can’t do that. I’d like to think that she can be trusted, but we just don’t know.”

“Then give her a chance. She hasn’t attempted to escape and she hasn’t threatened or tried to fight you.”

“Even if I do give her a chance, what will your mother do? She already tried to strangle her.”

“Don’t worry, I’m very charming.” Elyza said sarcastically.

“Can I just talk to her?”

Travis nodded and stepped out of the room. Alicia entered and closed the door behind her.

“Good morning, princess.” Elyza said.

“Hi” She said shyly. She walked to face her.

“How are you feeling? Last night was rough.”

“I don’t know, it’s kind of hard to look them in the eye.”

“I’m really sorry you have to deal with that.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yea, it kind of was.”

Alicia chuckled. “A little bit.”

Elyza genuinely smiled. “I wish I could have taken you out on an actual date first.”

Alicia immediately got flustered. “You don’t regret last night?”

“The only thing I regret, is that we didn’t lock the door.”

Alicia and Elyza both giggled. The blonde tried to lean to her, but was restricted by the rope. The brunette didn’t seem to notice.

“Can you do me a favor, and push my hair out of my face?”

Alicia seemed caught off guard, but agreed. She leaned in and curled her fingers around Elyza’s ear. Their faces were inches apart and Alicia flicked her eyes to Elyza’s. The blonde slowly leaned in and met the younger girl’s lips.

She lingered before pulling back to scan her face of any discomfort. Before Elyza could get a good look, Alicia leaned back in for a kiss.

This kiss wasn’t like last night’s, that kiss was fueled by desire. This one was...real. This time it was filled with admiration and it was caring.

When Alicia pulled back, she was surprised to see Elyza’s expression. She looked like she had just seen God.

“I’m so glad I met you.” Elyza whispered.

Her stomach fluttered at the sound if Elyza’s words. When she looked, the blonde’s cheeks were growing pink.

“I’m glad I met you too.” She whispered back before placing more kisses.

“You should” kiss. “probably” kiss. “get back to” kiss. Elyza tried to speak.

“Shhhh. I don’t want to go just yet.” Alicia sat down in the girl’s lap, with Elyza’s hips between her thighs.

“Can we stay like this for a little bit?” Elyza asked.

“Of course.” Alicia wrapped her arms around the older girl’s neck and nuzzled her head against hers. “I wouldn’t have took you for a sap, Lyza.”  
“There’s lots of things, you have yet to know about me, Licia.”

There was a knock at front door. They could hear Travis open the door and start talking. “What happened? You said a few hours.”

“We got caught up by the rain, and by the time it was over, it was already night.” A man with a deep, calming voice said.

“The road you marked on the map, is blocked by armed men.” The other man with an accent said.

“Then what do we do?” Travis asked.

“We wait, until they leave. Unless you wanted to plow them down yourself.” The man with the deep voice said.

“Well there’s a little problem, Alicia came back, but ..someone else brought her back.” Travis said.

“You let a stranger into the house? Are you crazy?”

“Where’s ofelia?” Said the accented man.

Suddenly, Alicia’s bedroom door swung open.

“ALICIA!” Madison yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Travis is being so nice about Lexark?
> 
> Fake fun fact: The only reason Madison wanted to strangle Elyza is because she is threatened by her, there can only be one blonde in the group.


	6. Old "friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet new people, Ha "meet", y'all already know these dorks from The 100.
> 
> Things get a little smutty.
> 
> And Bellamy and Finn "rescue" their "friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, that introduces some new(and more interesting and loved) characters.
> 
> And yes they are The 100 characters and yes, some ships might happen later on.

Octavia played with her knife as she waited for her shift to start. Her dark hair was pulled back and had braids on the side of her head.

 

“Hey, O.”

 

She looked up to see a girl with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail.

 

“Is it my shift?”

 

The beautiful girl with the ponytail nodded.“How do they know for sure that she came this way?”

 

“I’m not sure Raven, Pike has his ways.”

 

“Can I just say, that Pike is a total dick?”

 

Octavia chuckled. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

 

“Don’t let Bellamy hear you.”

 

“He’s my brother, not my babysitter.”

 

They circled around their truck that blocked the street.

 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Said Raven.

 

They had one side of the street blocked off, while Bellamy and a few others had the opposite side blocked.

 

“That’s cause you’re clueless Rae.”

 

Raven Gripped her chest and hissed.

”Oh, that hurt.” Her flirty smile now on display. “Want to kiss it better?”

 

Octavia rolled her eyes and smirked. She looked passed the truck to a house. Her smirk faded and her eyes grew wide. “Rae! Get down!”

 

The girls ducked behind the vehicle and stayed quiet.

 

“O, what did you see?”

 

“A man in the window. He was looking at us through the scope of his gun.”

 

“Shit, what do we do?”

 

Octavia pulled out her walkie talkie. “Bell, we have a problem.”

 

***

 

“ **ALICIA!** ” Madison yelled again as she moved to drag her daughter away from Elyza. “Did you even hear what I said yesterday?!?”

 

Alicia was dragged to the living room that was already occupied by Travis, Strand, and Daniel. The three men Moved their attention to Madison and the brunette.

 

“Is this how mother-daughter bonding is done?” Asks Strand.

 

Madison replied with angry eyes. She turned her attention to Travis who was at the window with a gun.

 

“I thought you said you were going to watch Alicia! When I looked, she was kissing her! She was on Elyza’s lap KISSING HER!”

 

Alicia’s whole face was flushed.

 

“I was keeping an eye on them.” Travis replied.

 

“Well, not a good one.”

 

“Have you even thought about how Alicia feels? She know Elyza the best. And have you ever heard how they talk each other?”

 

Madison fell silent.

 

 _How would Travis know how they talk to each other?_ Right then Alicia realized that he was listening to her through the door.

 

“I agree that we shouldn’t automatically trust her, but we can at least give her a chance to prove herself.” Travis continued.

 

Madison loosened her grip on her daughter. Alicia moved away.

 

***

 

“Is he still there?” Bellamy asked through the walkie talkie.

 

Octavia looked over her shoulder and let out a sigh. “No. But what if he comes back?”

 

“We don’t know how many there are. Me and Finn will go and check it out.”

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

“No, you’re staying there.”

 

“You’re not the boss of me, Bell.”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

Bellamy and Finn run past the two girls.

 

“Stay low.” Bellamy whispers to Finn.

 

***

 

“When are we going to leave?” Madison asks.

 

Alicia could feel her heart sink at the words. _How could she just leave Elyza?_

 

“We can’t.” Daniel replied. “The street is blocked on both sides.

 

“By what?”

 

“A truck and a van.”

 

“Do they know we’re here?”

 

“Yes, they saw me.” Travis stated.

 

“What are they here for?” Asks Madison.

 

***

Bellamy and Finn run to the back of the house.

 

“There’s a window, I’ll lift you up.” Bellamy set himself next to the window with his hand intertwined.

 

Finn set his gun down then placed in foot in Bellamy’s hand to prop himself up. Finn barely moved his head to avoid attention.

 

“There’s three teenagers in this room, two boys and a girl.” He whispered.

 

Finn dropped down and picked his weapon back up. They quietly moved around the house until they found another window.

 

“This one.” Bellamy said.

 

The boys moved back into their positions.

 

“This is a bathroom.” Finn plopped back down.

 

They moved to the next window and did the same thing.

 

“Wait, Bell I see her.”

 

“What is she doing?”

 

“She’s tied to a chair in the middle of the room, her head is turned like she’s trying to hear something going on in another room.”

 

“Good, we just need to find a way to get her without alerting everyone.”

 

***

“Let’s hope that they're not here for us.” Said Daniel.

 

“I have a feeling I know who might know something.” Madison stormed down the hall to Alicia’s room. “Hey!”

 

Elyza turned her head straight and replied calmly. “Did I do something?”

 

“Did you tell those people we were here?”

 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Oh, _really_.”

 

“Even if I did know, I couldn’t be sure because I can’t see out of the window.”

 

“Don’t get smart with me! It’s your fault, you brought them here!”

 

“First, I don’t have anything to contact anyone one. And second, I didn’t bring anyone here.”

 

“Well, they must have followed you here. Was that why you “saved” my daughter? So that you could rob us?”

 

“I saved Alicia because she needed help. Would you rather have me leave her there to die?”

 

Madison went silent, but still suspicious.

 

“I saved her, took her to an old house for shelter and we stayed for a day because of a herd, then we came here.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Then you can ask Alicia what happened.”

 

Madison walked back out and went to Alicia. “We are going to talk, and you are going to tell me the truth.” She shot eyes at everyone signalling for them to leave the room.

 

“What really happened?”

 

Alicia looked down, afraid of her mother’s gaze. “I left after we had the argument and I went a few neighborhoods down. I know I was being stupid, I shouldn’t have went that far. But I ran into a few infected, and when one was going to bite me, Elyza showed up on her motorcycle and hit it with a bat.”

 

Madison slightly relaxed and leaned back.

 

“From there she drove us to a house because it was getting dark. I slept in a far bedroom and she slept on the couch. I-I couldn’t sleep and she comforted me, I was scared that I wouldn’t come back.” Alicia blinked to get rid of her watery eyes. “The next day we were stuck because there  were a lot of walkers around. We made pancakes and drank from capri suns.” She started to chuckle.

 

“Pancakes and capri suns?” Madison said like she was scanning the girl’s face for lies.

 

“Yea, I actually think they’re in Elyza’s bag.”

Madison stepped back to search the room for where she put Elyza’s bag. She opened it and indeed found pancake mix and capri suns.

 

“She didn’t hurt me mom, she took care of me.”

 

“Is that why you decided it was a good idea to sleep with her? Because she made you pancakes?”

 

Alicia huffed in frustration. “Then we heard these guys outside of the house and…she took care of it.”

 

“Did she kill them?!?”

 

“I don’t know! She didn’t tell me what happened.”

 

“You didn’t even see anything?”

 

“No, I was too busy packing up so we could leave.”

 

“How convenient.”

 

***

“Fuck, there’s nine of them.”

 

“That’s too many for us to sneak in.”

 

“What do we do?”

 

“Finn, what can we use as a distraction?”

 

“We could knock on the front door.”

 

Bellamy’s face went blank.

 

“Okay...we could make noise, maybe banging on the house. That might draw someone out.”

 

“That could be useful, but how do we get your girlfriend out of there without making a scene?”

 

Finn pulled a handful of nuts out of his pocket. ”What about these?”

 

“You still have those?” Bellamy picked one up from his hand. “Last time we used these, everyone was hallucinating and...stripping.”

 

“Perfect right? If we put this in their water supply, they’ll be too high to even realize what’s happening.”

 

Bellamy smirked. “Ah, this will be fun to watch.”

 

Finn put a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. “Just remember that you are the most beautiful broom, in a broom closet full of brooms.”

 

Bellamy chuckled.

 

They followed the side of the house until the found the source of the water supply. They grabbed two rocks and started to grind the nuts down to a powder. The powder was then placed in the water supply.

 

“How long do we have to wait?” Finn asked.

 

“Until tonight. Hopefully by then everyone would have drunk the water.”

 

///

“Where did my tongue go!” Chris yelled.

 

Chris was currently running around the house cupping his mouth. Nick was sitting in his fort he made out of blankets and couch cushions. Strand was spread out on the floor making snow angels, while Travis and Madison were half naked sitting in different corners being paranoid.

 

Almost everyone had consumed the water.

 

Daniel was smart enough to not drink the water once he realized everyone was acting different, he stopped Ofelia from drinking it just in time.

 

Elyza and Alicia on the other hand were in her room. Elyza was still tied, and she really hoped she wasn’t because the girl straddling her was stripping.

 

“..Alicia, how much of the water did you drink?” Elyza was also smart as to barely drink the water, when Alicia walked in the door drinking it. She could hear everyone losing their minds in the other rooms, she assumed that it was in something that everyone ate. Elyza was still a little loopy, but because of the small amount she consumed, it was wearing off.

 

Alicia ignored her, she continued to pull her shirt off.

 

“Alicia. Maybe you should lie down.” She tried to steady her voice.

 

“But I want to be with you.” The brunette replied.

 

“Babe, this isn’t you.”

 

“This is the most me I’ve felt in a long time.” Alicia grabbed the blonde’s face and bit Elyza's lip.

 

Elyza moaned at the feeling. “Mmm..Licia.” Her breath was heavy now. “You really shouldn’t.”

 

The brunette licked the side of the other girl’s neck. She moved to the base of the neck and left trail of red marks from sucking. Once she reached Elyza’s earlobe she used her tongue to pull it into her mouth and sucked.

 

The younger girl let go of the earlobe and started to roll her hips. She could feel Elyza’s quick intake of breath on her ear.

 

“Oh my god.” The blonde whispered.

 

Alicia deliberately made a high pitched moan knowing that Elyza can’t control herself when she hears it.

 

“Shit.” Elyza groaned trying not to buck her hips.

 

Both girls were shaking with anticipation. Alicia reached into her pants and pulled out wet fingers. Elyza’s lust filled eyes narrowed at them and she subconsciously licks her lips.

 

“Please Elyza, I’m so wet. I need you in me, I need you to take me.”

 

Without skipping a beat, Elyza’s hips buck into hers and was greeted with a loud moan. The australian dips her head to take the wet fingers into her mouth. She sucks them and releases it with a pop. She glances at Alicia’s face and the girl’s mouth is hung open.

 

She crashes their lips together and wastes no time in finding Elyza’s tongue.

 

They break away and Alicia hops off and drops to her knees. Alicia couldn’t resist the temptation of feeling Elyza’s wetness on her tongue. “I want to taste you.”

 

Elyza eagerly nodded.

 

Alicia pulled Elyza’s pants down. She hooked a finger around the thong and pulled it down too. She stopped to admire the dripping masterpiece infront of her. She lick her lips and took to Elyza’s cunt hungrily.

 

“Fuck!” The blonde moaned loudly.

 

Alicia was lapping up all the juices that came pouring out. “You taste good.”

 

Elyza whimpered at the confession. Alicia brought her tongue higher and was flicking Elyza’s clit.

 

“Faster!”

 

Alicia picked up the pace and Elyza screamed in pleasure.

 

Elyza could cum just from the thought of Alicia, but having Alicia sucking on her clit and not being able touch her, was turning Elyza on even more.

 

Alicia pressed two fingers against Elyza’s entrance and slid smoothly in.The older girl gasped in response. She pumped and curled her fingers until the girl was shaking and screaming in pleasure.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good!”

 

Alicia flicked her tongue one last time and Elyza came undone, yelling Alicia’s name over and over.

 

***

Finn and Bellamy snuck in through the back door, that proved to be easy since everyone was under the influence or trying to keep people who were, under control.

 

They slipped past and entered the hall.

“What’s that?” Finn asked referring to the noise emitting from one of the bedrooms.

 

“Oh fuck!” Was one of the many sounds.

 

Bell and Finn gave each other a look of awkwardness. They had come to get Elyza, but it turns out Elyza might be doing the coming.

 

“Do we just go in?” Finn asked.

 

“Um,” Bellamy cleared his throat. “We go in, get her, then get the hell out.”

 

“Alicia! Oh, Alicia! Alic- AH!”

 

Finn’s face went from awkward to angry. He swung the door open.

 

Alicia didn’t notice, her face was too busy between Elyza’s legs. Finn pulled Alicia away from her. Bellamy caught on and when Elyza opened her mouth to say something, he tied a cloth around her mouth.

 

“What the fuck?” Alicia yelled. Before she could get another word in, Finn wrapped a cloth around her mouth too.

 

The girls both tried to struggle out of grasp, but we ultimately stopped when a needle entered their skin.

 

Their vision started to blur and they dropped to the floor.

 

“Alicia..” Elyza tried to say through the fabric.

  
_“Raven, get the van ready.”_ Was all they heard as they’re vision went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the added space between the paragraphs and dialogue better or worse?
> 
> Fake fun fact: Travis and Madison were half naked and reenacting the "Elastic Heart" music video.


	7. Finn is a fucking bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia are brought to Arkadia
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back again with another update. 
> 
> I just posted another story, but I'm still trying to update both weekly.

“Put them down!” Daniel yelled at the strangers.

Finn and Bell put the girls in the back of the van and jumped in with them. The van drove off before Daniel could get a good shot at one of the tires.

Daniel took one last look around, by the looks of it they were sobering up.

“They took Alicia and the blonde one. We have to go now if you want to follow the van.”

Most of them looked at Daniel, not fully comprehending but knowing that it was bad.

///

“Rise and shine.” Elyza woke to the sound of a female voice.

She glanced to the source of the voice, to her surprise it was raven. The latina was looking at her with  concerned and apologetic eyes.

Elyza scanned her surroundings. She was being pulled out of the van and bring dragged into a grey building.

“Alicia?” She darted her eyes searching for the girl but didn’t see her. “No, Alicia! Where is she?”

“She’s fine, she was brought in before you.” Raven said.

“If they hurt her!” Elyza tried to break the grasp of Bellamy, but overall she was too weak.

“I’m sorry Elyza, I’m under orders.” Bellamy said.

“I can’t believe you brought me back here.”

She was being carried further into the building, she could see out of the corner of her eye that everyone was staring at her.

Bellamy had set her down in a jail that they had set up.

“Elyza?” Alicia spoke between sniffles.

Elyza rushed over to the girl who was curled in a ball. “Are you hurt?” Elyza put her arms out to wrap around her, but Alicia leaned away.

“Why am I here?”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that they would take you.”

“You knew they were after you?”

“I thought that I lost them.”

“You didn’t do a good job.” Alicia eyes started to fill with anger. “How EXACTLY did they find you? Did you radio them?”

“No, I didn’t bring them to me.”

“IS THAT WHY YOU SAVED ME? SO THEY COULD KIDNAP ME IN EXCHANGE FOR...WHAT? SUPPLIES? ”

“No.” Elyza put her hand on Alicia’s wrist, but the girl snatched it away. Her sleeve moved up an inch and revealed a bruise. “Alicia, who did that?”

The girl moved away.

“Who did that? Was it Bellamy?”

Still no reply.

“Was it the white boy with shaggy hair? Was it Finn?”

Alicia flinched at the question and Elyza immediately knew it was him. “That fucking bitch!”

Elyza ran to the bars and yelled at guard. “Where’s Finn?! I need to talk to him!”

“Elyza, what’s wrong?” It was his voice from down the hall.

“What the fuck is your problem Finn?”

“What do you mean? I rescued you.”

“You fucking threw Alicia off of me! And now she has a bruise to prove it!”

“I-I didn’t mean to.”

“Sure.. So you just happened to use all your force to throw her off because a nice tug wouldn’t do it justice?”

“You saw what she was doing to you, she forced herself onto you.”

“This shit again? Is this because you still have feelings for me?”

“I love you Elyza, I couldn’t let her do that to you.”

He shot Alicia “you touch her again, I’ll end you” eyes.

Elyza moved in front of his view “Don’t look at her like that.”

“I’m sorry, you know I’d do anything for you. I can’t live without you.”

Elyza looked him straight in the eye and said, “Then die.”

Bellamy walked and stood next to Finn. “Pike wants to see Elyza.” He motioned for the guard to open the gate.

When Elyza and Bellamy were out of sight, Finn called to the guard.

“Miller, keep it it open. I need to talk to this one.” He pointed at Alicia.

His hair swayed with his movements. Even the way Finn walked screamed “asshole” and “cocky” there might have even been a bit of desperation in his composure.

“What did you tell her?” He spoke.

“I didn’t say anything.” Alicia tried to lean away from him.

“Obviously you did.” He sunk down to her level. “Look, I don’t need you to mess things up for me. I just got Elyza back.”

Alicia tried to hold back the fear in her eyes. “Fuck off.”

“Watch your mouth. Don’t make me smack it off you.” He gripped Alicia’s chin. “Don’t tell her _anything_.” He threw her chin down.

He walked out of the room with the most smug look that Alicia wished she could kick off of his face.

“You’re strong.” Came a voice from across the room.

Alicia glanced to the sound to see a dark skinned man sitting in the corner.

“Get knocked down get back up.” He said.

“H-how long have you been in here?” She asked.

“A few days. I’m Lincoln by the way.”

“Alicia.”

“I assumed since your friend was calling you that.” Lincoln made his way closer to her but still leaving distance. “Why are you in here, Alicia?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” She fiddled with her thumbs. “What about you?”

“I was found with one of their people. Since I’m from a rival group, they decided to keep me here for leverage.”

“Why are you rivals?”

“I assume because we are different people, they don’t see us as equal, though not all do.”

***

“Where’d it go?” Travis asked.

“It turned further ahead.” Replied Daniel. Thier car drove to a stop “We’re close, let’s walk it from here.”

The two men jumped out of the car.

Up ahead there was a large grey building with a few stories. It was surrounded by a barbed fence. As they approached, they hid in the woods and could faintly hear talking.

“Why are you doing this?” Travis asked.

“To find a way in.”

“No, why are you helping us?”

Daniel stopped. “For Ofelia. She wouldn’t forgive me I didn’t try.”

Travis wiped the disappointment from his face when they could hear the talking more clearly.

“Did you hear that they finally brought princess back?” Said a rather unamused male voice.

“She’s here? I thought she wasn’t ever coming back.” said another male voice.

“Don’t be too happy Wells, she’ll probably leave again. I’m beginning to think it’s her thing.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Whatever. Anyways, they brought a girl along with her.” The boy chuckled. “I actually heard that they were having sex when they got them.”

“That’s gross Murphy.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one eating out Elyza.”

Travis wanted to rip his own hears off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake fun fact: Finn's pump up song is "California gurls" by katy perry.
> 
> Seriously guys, Finn is a bitch.


	8. Maybe it's a phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Elyza in arkadia flashback.
> 
> 9/10/16- don't worry I'm working on new content, it's just that I was taking an ap class that killed my creativity and didn't allow me time to do anything. Luckily I've have dropped that class which allows me to actually relax when I get home. So new chapter coming up soon!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks for all the kudos and comments, they really make me want to keep updating every week.
> 
> This chapter is mostly a flashback back that starts to explain why Elyza left and how she was a while before she met Alicia.

“It’s nice to see you again, Elyza.” Pike was obviously lying.

“Just say what you want and get it over with.”

“First, you break the rules. Then you steal from us and run away, and to add onto that you also injured many of my guards. Including two who were sent out to look for supplies in small houses, but only one came back.” He sat opposite Elyza at the table. “They were the one who told me that you were still alive, and that you had a girl with long brown hair with you.”

“What do you want?” Elyza knew she should have killed both of those men outside of the coffee-bean-wreaking house when she had the chance.

“We need you to pay for your crimes.”

He motioned for his two guards to step closer to the blonde.

“Since you still have skills that are useful to us, we will not give you the mercy of death.”

***

_ “Oh, fuck Finn!” Elyza moaned. _

_ Finn flattened his tongue to lick up the length of her slit. He hummed in approval when he could feel her trembling. He spent more time sucking and licking her clit before she came undone. _

_ “How was that?” He asked while wiping his mouth with his sleeve. _

_ “It was good.” _

_ “Just good?” _

_ “It was great.” Elyza stood up, wiping the dirt off her back. _

_ “I’ve been meaning to ask, since we always sneak off together and have sex, does that mean we’re a couple?” He asked, hope twinkling in his eyes. _

_ It wasn’t that she didn’t like him, she did, but something about them felt empty. Almost like there could be something more but she wasn’t completely aware what it was. Ever since she and Finn started sleeping together, she was questioning herself more and more. One reason being that there wasn’t really a spark when they kissed or touched. _

_ Elyza thought that there was a missing piece only because she hadn’t fallen in love with him or she wasn’t trying hard enough. _

That’s how love works right? You have to be open to it, so it can consume you.

_ She tried to think of what to say. “I-I don’t know. Is that what you want?” _

_ “I really care about you Elyza, I want to be there for you. I want this, I want  _ you _.” _

_ “Okay, I guess we are.” She responded with a forced smile. She wouldn’t dare voice her thoughts to Finn in hopes to save him from heartbreak. _

Maybe this is what relationships feel like.

_ “We have to get back to work, we were  _ supposed _ to be patrolling.” Elyza said. _

_ /// _

_ Elyza walked to her family’s assigned room. When she opened the door, she found her father writing on paper. _

_ “Hey, kiddo. Long shift? you’re usually done earlier.” He said. _

_ “Yea, I guess you could say that.” She sat down next to him on the couch. “What are you working on?” _

_ “Just looking over papers Pike wanted me to see.” He flipped the papers over before Elyza could get a good look at them. _

_ Elyza’s back stiffened and Jake could tell something was bothering her. “Hey, what’s wrong?” _

_ “Dad, can I ask you something?” _

_ “Of course, you know you can talk to me.” _

_ “When you first started dating mom, did it feel like something was missing?” _

_ “Is this about Finn?” _

_ Elyza nodded. _

_ “Well no, not really. Do you feel that way with him?” _

_ “Yes, and I don’t want to hurt him, but I also don’t know what I’m feeling.” _

_ “Is this the first time this has happened?” _

_ “Not really, I’ve felt like that with a lot of my boyfriends, but I was young when I dated them. It just wasn’t as prevalent as it is now.” _

_ He scooted closer to her and put an arm around her. “Elyza, have you considered that you aren’t into guys in that kind of way?” _

_ Elyza froze. Sure she had had flings with girls but it never was anything serious. _

_ “You mean have I thought about if I like girls?” _

_ He nodded against her skin. _

_ “I mean… H-how would I know?” _

_ “Have you ever had a crush on a girl before?” _

_ “I’m not sure.” When she was little she always thought girls were pretty, but that wouldn’t really count as a crush. Though, when she was in high school she had an admiration that slowly turned into butterflies and flushed cheeks. Then it struck her, maybe she did like girls after dismissing those thoughts for years. _

_ “Dad, I think I like girls.” She turned to see the reaction of her father. _

_ He just smiled and pulled her in for a big comforting hug. “I will love you no matter what, kiddo. But I think it would have been better if you figured it out before the world went to shit.” _

_ They both laughed. Her father was always more accepting than her mother. _

_ “Thanks Dad.” _

_ *** _

Alicia brushed the bruises on her wrist. “Fucking asshole.”

“He deserves to be in here.” Lincoln said. “He’s a loose canon.”

“A loose canon with a gun.” Alicia added in.

“Can I see him?” A voice came from the other side of the bars.

Alicia saw Lincoln shot up and run to the voice.”Octavia?”

“I’m so sorry you’re in here.”

“It’s alright, I understand.”

Octavia shifted her gaze to Alicia who was still curled up against the wall. The both of them were just about the same age.

“I’m sorry you got dragged into this, Alicia.”

Alicia acknowledged her with a nod.

***

“No, because death is  _ too  _ barbaric for you? Not like death’s something new.” Elyza spit.

There was a knock at the door.

“Let her in.” Pike ordered.

One of the guards open the door to reveal a woman. “Elyza?”

The blonde recognized the voice. Then American accent that had a little bit of an Australian one, that both of her parents have... _ had _ . “Mom?”

“Are you okay?” She ran over to check the status of Elyza.

“You can give her a check up now.” Pike said.

“I need her in the clinic.” Abby said.

“No.”

“Pike, I need my equipment. Which you forgot to inform me I needed to bring.”

“She’s dangerous.”

“So are you.”

Pike shuffled in his seat. “Fine.” He looked at one of the guards, “Watch them.”

***

_ Elyza was sitting with Wells, Raven, and Octavia during their lunch break. _

_ “Have you guys seen Raul lately?” Wells asks. “You know that guy who is usually by himself?” _

_ “No.” Elyza said. _

_ “Not for about a week.” Octavia took a drink from her plastic cup. _

_ “Maybe, Pike has him working all day.”  Raven said. _

_ They all nodded but Wells wasn’t convinced. “He isn’t the first person to just disappear either.” He started to count off his fingers. “Sara, James and... Murphy’s dad.” _

_ Raven lowered her voice. “Murphy’s dad died during a supply run.” _

_ “Here’s the thing, I looked at my dad’s papers and his dad wasn’t scheduled to go on the supply run.” _

_ They all started to piece things together. _

_ “Does that mean they’re covering it up? Why not tell the truth?” Octavia questioned. _

_ “Because they don’t want us to know what’s really happening. _ ” _Elyza said._

///

_ “Finn, we need to talk.” _

_ “What’s up babe?” _

_ Elyza internally cringed at the nickname. “I don’t think that we are going to work out.” _

_ “What do you mean? We just made it official last week.” _

_ “I like girls.” She blurted out. _

_ “O-okay so you’re bi?” Finn was a little taken back. “What’s that have to do with our relationship? Are you asking for a threesome?” _

_ “No, not bi.” Her voice was shaking. “Just girls.” _

_ “Wait what? But we’ve been sleeping together for weeks. Maybe you’re just confused or going through a phase.” _

_ Elyza was disgusted by his words. Who was he to tell her about her own sexuality? “Finn, stop.” _

_ He stepped closer and held her hand. “I’ll wait for you, because I know that you love me. And whatever you’re feeling will pass, we were meant for each other, Elyza.” _

_ She took a step back. “I don’t love you.” _

_ Tears started to form in her eyes. _

_ “Yes, you do.” He said. _

  
  
  


_ She spent the rest of her day curled up in her room, thinking. _

_ /// _

_ Elyza snook behind Raven as she grabbed something for breakfast. _

_ “You look happy or at least as happy as you can during the end of the world.” Raven turned to look at the blonde. _

_ “Well, I woke up with both of my tits intact. That’s always nice.” _

_ “Nice Lex, glad to see you got your sense of humor back.Now speaking of your tits, I’m going to have to inspect them to ensure that they are in fact, still attached.” Raven winked. _

_ “You would enjoy that, wouldn’t you?” Elyza chuckled. _

_ *** _

“Don’t ever scare me like that again!” Abby hugged her daughter so tight, Elyza thought her lungs would collapse.

Elyza lifted the back of her shirt to show abby the bandage. “I’m sorry, but I just had to leave.”

“I thought it would have healed by now.”

“I opened it a few times, by accident. Some weren't my fault, but whatever.” Elyza  said quite bitterly, she laid on her stomach while abby cleaned it.

“You really need to stop causing trouble. Next thing you know, your whole body will have to be patched up…. What happened when you were gone?”

“I found a girl, saved her, brought her back to her family and they tied me up. Nothing much.”

“DID THEY TORTURE YOU?” Abby yelled.

“No, they just didn’t trust me. I wouldn’t blame them either.”

Abby nodded. “And the girl? What was she like?”

“She’s a few years younger than me, she’s awkward and sweet, she likes music and jokes and she’s sassy. She’s perfect mom...I just wish I hadn’t involved her in this.”

Abby tensed. “You like her?”

“Yes, she makes me happy.”

“Does she like you?”

_ “ _ I pretty sure, she hasn’t actually said it. I doubt it’s going to happen soon because she’s scared and angry, they have her locked in the jail.”

“They brought her here?”

Elyza hummed her agreement, worry and sadness finding a comfortable spot on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake fun fact: Elyza named her boobs after hogwarts houses. Left is ravenclaw and right is slytherin.
> 
> Whenever I write a chapter, I don't know what's going to happen. I always come up with it on the spot, so if there are any plot holes you notice, tell me.
> 
> (I should really start planning chapters.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could, but school and working flashbacks into the story have set the updating times back.

“There.” Daniel pointed to a blind spot in the fence. “That’s where we go in.”

They waited for the two guards to walk past the blind spot, and they cautiously approached the fence. Daniel stopped then squatted. “Do you hear that?”

He glanced to the fence. Before he could say anything else, Travis had already reached out to touch the fence.

“Shit!” Travis yelled.

“Idiot.” Travis mumbled under his breath. “You just got us killed.”

The two guards turned around and hastily followed the yell, guns aimed.

 

***

_ Elyza sat next to her father on the couch. He saw her staring at his locket necklace that he never takes off. _

_ “Did I ever tell you why I got it?” He asked. _

_ Elyza shook her head. _

_ He turned to face her. “Back when I was deployed in Australia, before I retired, your mother gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.” He draped his arm around her. “When I saw you for the first time, I knew that I would love and protect you until the day I died.” _

_ He pulled his necklace off and opened it, revealing a baby picture of Elyza and a picture of her mother. “And I always wanted you with me, even when I was far away. It was also then when I knew that we should settle down.” _

_ Elyza chuckled. “Are you still jealous of my accent?” _

_ “Ugh! Don’t remind me. I knew we should have moved back to the U.S. sooner, but of course your mother said no.”  The two of them burst into laughter.  _

 

***

Elyza gathered all in confidence before stepping to the jail. She made her presence known by tapping at the bars.

When Alicia noticed, she slowly stood from her curled position and approached her.

“Are you alright?” Elyza asked.

Alicia tilted her head back then spit in the blonde’s face in lieu of answer. “Fuck you.”

Elyza nodded, “I deserved that.”

“You deserve a lot worse.”

Elyza wiped the spit from her face. “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“Out of the way!” A voice interrupted.

They both looked to see Murphy and Wells dragging two men Alicia recognized as Travis and Daniel. Murphy and Wells threw them in the jail.

“Travis!” Alicia called.

Wells turned to see his best friend. “Elyza?”

“Wells.” She said coldly.

“Elyza, I know you’re still mad. But I  _ am  _ sorry.”

 

***

_ “Ask your dad, he listens to you.” Said Wells. _

_ “What makes you think he’s involved in this?” _

_ “I’m just saying he might know something.” _

_ The blonde huffed. “Fine.” _

_ At the end of the day, she retreated back to her family’s room. She spotted her mother relaxing on the couch and her father at the table. _

_ She approached him. “Dad…” _

_ “Yes honey?” _

_ “Have you noticed people are going missing lately?” _

_ Abby perked on the couch. _

_ “Are you sure they’re going  _ missing _?” _

_ “Murphy’s dad died during a supply run, but Wells checked the schedule for that day, and his dad wasn’t on it.” _

_ Jake looked over his daughter’s shoulder to glance at his wife. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know.” He lowered his voice. “They aren’t missing, they’re killing them for experiments. They don’t want anyone to know.” _

_ “Who are  _ they _?” _

_ “Jaha, and P-” _

_ “Honey it’s late, we should go to bed.” Abby interrupted. _

_ Jake and Elyza headed for bed while Abby locked the door, ignoring that it was open slightly and the fast footsteps that sounded from the end of the hall. _

 

_ *** _

“You, come with me.” A guard pointed at Lincoln, when he took his time getting up, the guard grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him out of the jail.

 

***

Elyza heard Pike giving orders to one of the guards before turning to her. “And you, you’ll work with me.”

_ ‘What did he mean by skills? I don’t have any great skills, at most I’m pretty average at fighting, shooting, and not dieing. Unless he’s talking about my knowledge on sexuality and lesbians on television, then there’s not many skills -that would be worth keeping me alive- he can be referring to…. Unless. That sick son of a bitch!’ _

Elyza stiffened at the thought.

“I need you to help me with something.”

“What is the something?”

Pike led them to a room filled with blankets and food rations. “I need you to do inventory.”

Elyza slowly nodded before accepting the paper that was offered to her. She started counting the food rations then noticed Pike’s breathing changed. She spared a glance at him before continuing counting.

Pike’s footsteps stopped inches behind her. He grabbed her hips and roughly pinned her to the wall, causing her to wince in pain. “What the fuck!”

“No talking.”

“Get your creepy ass away from me.”

“I always liked a challenge.”

Elyza pushed back but just ended up getting pinned harder. “I will cut your dick off!”

“Oh, you really want to try that?” Pike pulled the gun from his belt. “Because we can play that game.”

Pike pulled at the hem of her pants.

There was a commotion in the hall that caused him to stop. Pike backed away to check, he stopped a teenage boy out of all the people who were running.

“You! What’s going on?”

“They’re trying to get our prisoner back.”

“Who?” Pike’s eyes narrowed as he spoke.

“Those crazy people, I think they call themselves ‘Tree crew’?”

After Pike nodded, the boy took off again.

“Now they’ve done it.” Pike growled. He ran down the hall, leaving Elyza in the room.

“Shit!” She cursed to herself.

Elyza ran to the makeshift jail. She spotted the brunette pacing the floor. “Alicia!”

The girl met her gaze and ran to her. “Elyza! What the hell is going on?”

“I’m not sure, um some people want someone that is a prisoner here, back.

Alicia’s eyes widen. “It’s Lincoln.”

Elyza’s eyesbrows scrunched together in confusion.

“He was in here with me.” She explained.

The blonde pulled at the door. “Okay, listen to me. I’m getting you out but you need to do exactly as I say.”

“What about them?” Alicia turned around to look st Daniel and Travis.

“How the hell did they get here?” She shook her head. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter.”

 

***

 

“Where is Lincoln?” A woman with sharp cheekboned and blonde hair asked.

“Who are you?” A guard yelled.

The woman stood alone in front of the wooded area while everyone else was across from her, in front of the building.

“I am Anya, return Lincoln to me now and no one will get hurt.”

Pike moved to the front of the crowd with his weapon raised. “But there’s only you, here.”

Anya looked at him but didn’t respond. “Give me Lincoln.”

Pike leaned to the guard next to him and whispered something. The guard nodded then reached for the trigger of his gun.

Anya spotted the guard’s action then yelled. “Now!”

People who strongly resembled warriors poured out of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake fun fact: Elyza has a collection of dicks that she has cut off of people's bodies because they were trying her patience. (Like that shit was on a shelf and polished and placed in amber like those bugs.)
> 
>  
> 
> Who do you think was in the hallway when Jake was talking to Elyza?


	10. Chapter 10

Elyza ran down the main corridor to where everything was happening. She spotter Miller at the back of the crowd. Before she reached him, she was grabbed by Finn.

“No princess, you have to get back inside!”

“Finn, stop!”

Elyza shrugged him off and headed for Miller again. “Miller I need the keys for the jail.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Miller, they are innocent people.” She stepped closer. “I know you know that this isn’t right. Please.”

Miller looked conflicted but gave her the keys. The blonde ran back to Alicia and unlocked the door.

“Come on.” Elyza gripped Alicia’s hand. She made eye contact with the two other men, for them to follow her.

“Where are we going?” Travis asked.

“To find Octavia. I talked to her earlier about trying to get Lincoln and Alicia out, but since the guards took him, and there’s also you two, our ideas are going to work.”

She turned down a side hall and continued talking.

“But we figured that if we could get you out, Octavia would go back with Lincoln to his people. So if they’re willing to have 3 more tag-a-longs, then that’s what we’re doing.”

“How do we know his people aren’t dangerous?”

Elyza breathed a deep sigh. “I don’t know, but I trust Octavia’s judgement.”

 

***

Pike’s men aim their guns at the warrior-like people from the woods.

“Shoot!” Pike yells.

Bullets piercing bodies of men, leaving them dead on the ground. The echo's of guns surely attracting attention from the walking dead.

Octavia crawled her way behind the guard who was keeping Lincoln. She hit her with the hilt of her gun and the woman fell to the ground.

“Lincoln, come on!”

The couple ran back into the build to take cover. “We take side hallways and try not to draw attention to ourselves, though I don’t think it would be us and not the gun war outside.”

 

***

The blonde saw Octavia and Lincoln rush down the perpendicular hallway.

“Octavia!” The girl turned around at her name.

“Elyza!”

“Can you take them with you? Then need to get out of here.”

The dark haired girl looked to her boyfriend before answering. “Shit- okay.”

“Thank you, O. Keep them safe.” Elyza let go of Alicia’s hand and hugged Octavia. “You be careful too.” She whispered into the girl’s hair.

They pulled back when Octavia spoke. “May we meet again.”

Elyza turned around to face Alicia. “I can’t come with you yet, I have something to settle with Pike. Be safe.” She pulled the younger girl into a hug.

“I will, Elyza. I’ll see you again.” The statement sounded more of a question than anything.

“Of course.”

Alicia lifted her head and connected their lips for a brief second. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know.”

And off they went, down the rest of the hallway and out the side of the building, leading into the far side of the woods. The sounds of guns slowly dulling.

It’s been years since Alicia had walked a through a forest. She always hated the mosquitoes, bugs, and potential for seeing snakes. Damn did she hate snakes, every time her family would go hiking, Alicia would always think she saw one, but her father would easily correct her with a kind smile on his face. It was far from a snake, it was a stick. But that was a long time ago..long before her family was broken.

The group had been walking for almost an hour before Lincoln had said that they were there.

Travis had trailed behind Alicia and jogged to meet her. “How are you doing?” He put his hand on her shoulder.

“How do you think I’m doing?”

“I was just worried.”

“Thanks.” She pulled his hand off of her. “I just need time to think.”

He nodded and found his place next to Daniel.

 

 **_2_ ** **Days Later**

 

“Chris, stop fucking around.” Alicia warned.

“Calm down.” He scoffed.

Chris dragged his stick along the aisle of the convenience store. Many of the shelves looted, there were still items scattered everywhere.

“Grab what you need.” Daniel said.

They went to work with grabbing candy bars, batteries, and other things. Alicia walked next to where Chris was grabbing an item secretively. She was able to catch a glance of the black box.

“ _Seriously_?” She asked.

He met her glance and shoved the box in his bag. “What? You never know when you need some.” He walked off with a shrug.

She walked to the shelf that carried the various boxes. “I mean...one or two couldn’t hurt.” She looked around to see if Daniel or Chris were looking her way. She reached out and grabbed two boxes of Trojan condoms, she placed them in her bag.

“ **CHRIS**!” Daniel yelled.

Alicia ran to the employee room of the store. She saw her step-brother trying and failing at fighting off a walker. Luckily Daniel was fast enough to stab the walker before it pinned Chris to the wall.

“Are you ok-” Alicia asked.

 

_Chris’ yell echoed through the room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake fun fact: Everyone calls Octavia "O" because their group of friends accidentally walked in on her once...if ya know what I mean.
> 
> Next chapter is going to start to change Alicia and make her a badass.  
> **  
> If anyone wants to help me with my fic/ fics let me know. (I.e. grammar or anything) It would be highly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked up screencaps of the walking dead telltale game for this one.

“My arm!” Chris yelled, the bite mark oozing blood.

Alicia and Daniel frozen in their spots.

Chris cupped his forearm to help slow the bleeding. “Do something!” He yelled.

Daniel calmly walked over to him with and unhooked the belt from his waist. He wrapped it around Chris’ forearm. “I’m going to cut it off.”

“What?!?” Alicia and Chris yelled in unison.

“It is the only way if he wants to live.”

Alicia turned with her back facing them, mind racing. After realizing that she has to be able to make hard decisions in this world, she takes a deep breath and steadies herself. “He’s right Chris.” She turns to face them again. ~~~~

“No! My arm is not being cut off!”

“This, or you die.” Daniel said. He raised his large knife. “We’re running out of time.”

Chris stared at the knife with terror in his eyes. “Alicia! Tell him to stop! Why are you just standing there?”

“If we don’t do this, you’ll turn. If we do, you might have a chance of surviving.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? My arm will be chopped _off_! We are not doing this!”

“Then you’ll die.” Alicia said stoically.

Daniel and Chris both shocked by her change of character.

“Now Chris!” Daniel warned.

“Jesus! Just go-go, do it fast!” Chris turned his head to the opposite side with his eyes shut tight, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Daniel raised his arm positioning the blade against the teenager’s skin. Sliding the blade gently across the brown skin, before adding more pressure, accompanied by a small sob from the boy. Daniel cut-

“Wait!” Alicia said suddenly. “I’ll do it.”

“Alicia…” Chris whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked.

“He’s my brother. I can do it.” She took the blade from his hand.

She position the knife as best she could with her trembling hand. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt tears sting her eyes.

“Breath.” She whispered.

She quickly sawed into her step-brother's arm. Chris' screams echoed through the room.

“Ahh! Stop! Please!” He screamed.

Alicia tried her best to block out the pleads as she continued. She sawed faster when her confidence wavered.

“Be strong.” Daniel said.

The blood pouring from his arm along with the smell of his flesh made her want to gag. Chris’ ear piercing screams got even more desperate.

“Alicia!” Daniel warned. “He’s going to faint.”

“Then hold him up.” She replied.

Daniel nodded and held the boy still while he drifted out of consciousness. She sawed faster; her arms burning and aching. Before she knew it, she was cutting into bone. “Daniel.” She nodded at Chris’ bone then looked to the man.

“Okay.” He said softly. “I can take it from here.” He took the knife from her and motioned for them to switch places.

“You did good.”

“Thanks.” Her body still shaking. Alicia’s eyes filling with unshed tears as she held onto her stepbrother's unconscious body, her eyes drifting anywhere other than her stepbrother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Chris, he's a Lil bitch.
> 
> Fake fun fact: Chris was trying to kiss the zombie because he's desperate for human contact.
> 
> Leave a comment about how you feel about the situation.


End file.
